


Ice Cream Shoppe

by musics3xual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musics3xual/pseuds/musics3xual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, unadulterated fluff for a friend. Dirk and Jake go on an ice cream date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Shoppe

You are not a, quote, ‘fluffy date’, kind of guy. However, when Roxy tells you-not asks, tells- that you need to take Jake on a proper date, not just hang out in the comic book section of a bookstore for a few hours, you decide that it would be for the best. Roxy does, after all, know this kind of thing much better than you do. Like you said, you are not a fluffy date kind of guy. You send a text to Jake that very day.

“Hello there. Would the lovely lady like to accompany me on an ice-cream date?” Your fingers are shaking a little when you send it. You’ve only been dating for 2 months, and you’re still in that nervous-new-couple stage where you’re worried about being slightly too clingy. You actually do not breathe until Jake replies, almost a whole minute later with “Of course you dork!”

You sigh, a ridiculously stupid, lovestruck grin on your face. After planning a time and place to meet up with Jake, tomorrow, 4 o clock, at Jerry’s Ice-Creamery, you feel as though tomorrow couldn’t possibly ever come fast enough. You busy yourself with menial tasks, such as homework and working on your robotics.

Robotics is something you took an interest in at a very young age, and has carried on with you into your late high school years. You are almost finished with your very first set of robots, whom you plan on naming Squarewave and Sawtooth once they are fully operational. You know robotics might normally be thought of as child’s play, but the advanced robotics you are working with could never even be thought of as something as ‘child’s play’. However, the robot’s main purpose will be rap battles. You guess you might still be a bit of a child at heart.

You barely manage to fall asleep, becoming slightly nervous for the next day. How might you woo him? What if you are a completely terrible boyfriend and he dumps you for the horrible excuse for a date you take him out on? Jake doesn’t seem like the type to do something so heartbreaking, but you never know.

4 o clock finally, finally comes and you are at the ice cream store 10 minutes early like the sappy loser you are. Jake comes in at exactly 4 on the dot. His wirey-glasses-covered eyes scanning the slightly crowded room until his green eyes fall on you, a tremendous grin spreading across his face, and you wonder how you can possibly see all 27 of his teeth in that gleaming smile. God, you do love that smile.

You walk over to Jake and wrap your arms around him, giving him a soft peck on the forehead.

He chuckles below you. You’re slightly taller than Jake, just enough to mock him for it, but not enough to have to lean down very far when you kiss him.

“Dirk, golly, we’re in public.” He must be blushing. Mission accomplished.

“I know.” You tell Jake and peck him again before taking his hand and leading him towards the ice cream. Approximately 7 minutes later, you’re both sitting outside at a table, facing each other -you with a cup, Jake with a cone- chocolate ice-cream and rainbow sprinkles on top in hand. Jake got chocolate syrup as well, and is having a fabulous time trying really, really hard to keep it from dripping onto the wooden table. Your smile almost snaps your face in half and when he looks up at you after finishing, chocolate on the corner of his lip. You manage to lean over and help him get it off. Normally, you would go for the ‘I’ll just lick the ice-cream off your perfect face there’ route, but you’re going to be exactly what Roxy instructed of you: A gentleman. You take one of the brown paper napkins and lovingly dab at the chocolate, but you both burst into hysterical laughing and he settles on cleaning it himself.

You notice that Jake’s watching you.

“Anything on your mind, darlin’?” You ask, southern accent creeping out. He blushes, shaking his head vigorously.

“Nothing, chap. Nothing at all.” He squeaks, and you let it go. You finish off you ice cream as well, and then you are both walking, hand in hand, in the park. The sun is setting on this hot, almost-but-not-quite-summer’s day, and you find a nice, quiet bench in the middle of the park to talk and joke and watch the day turn to night.

“I really do need to thank Roxy.” You say aloud, and Jake raises an eyebrow. You’re both waiting for the stars to come out, watching a girl playing with her golden Labrador retriever, chuckling whenever the dog does something rather adorable.

“I was too nervous to take you out on an actual date like this.” You confess, looking down and fiddling with your hands.

“I was so worried that I’d be too weird or attached, and you’d…”

“Dirk.” He says. You look at him and he pecks you on the cheek.

“Shoosh.” He tells you, and you both turn back to watch the girl playing with her dog.

You’re watching them playing, minutes later, not paying attention, too focused on trying not to do anything that will screw the date up and make you both look stupid, when you look up and you realize that he’s just watching you again, a look of pure adoration on his face, and you think that this might be the first time Dirk Strider has ever felt something of a blush ink onto his cheeks.

“Yes, Jake-y pie?” You ask, trying to break the tension. It works, and he giggles.

“I… Well, I love you, Dirk.” He tells you quietly, nervously, and you are caught between turning into a teenage girl and squealing with glee and wanting to punch yourself for not being the first to admit it.

You settle for an unlisted option. Your smile gets wider, if possible, and you take your signature shades off so that Jake can see your eyes.

“Jake English.” You say, scooting over, wrapping your arms around his waist and pulling him onto your lap as he squeals and laughs.

“I love you.” You tell him. His laughing calms and the mood becomes slightly more romantic, and you are about to turn on that Strider charm you brag about so much.

“With all my heart. I give you my heart, my head, my soul… all for you, my love.” You finish, pecking him on the lips. Jake has a luminous blush shading his face, but he’s smiling and you think you might see tears in his eyes.

“Shut up, you dork.” He tells you, but he’s giggling. He removed his glasses to wipe at his eyes and you take the opportunity and kiss him, sweetly and carefully.

When they pull apart, Jake leans his head against your chest. “You’re… impossible.” He sighs, and his smile is audible.

“Only for you.” You tell him, and he looks back up at you.

“Also, that is not how you give a lady a kiss.” He tells you, before threading his fingers in your hair and pulling your lips together.

You’ve kissed plenty of times before, but none of them have had quite the same feeling. You’re basking in each other’s love, lips and tongues working against each other’s.

You pull away after a final nip at his lower lip, and he pushes the side of his head against your chest, trying to hide his blush.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too.” You whisper back. You both lay back and watch the stars come out.


End file.
